1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical exercise device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a physical exercise device using a T-shaped bar, in which a horizontal rod having attached thereto a vane-shaped cushioning plate of a thinner front and a thicker rear is secured to an upper end of a vertical rod oscillated in a predetermined range of oscillation frequency, to afford a massage effect and allow an exercising of the whole body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, physical exercise for the body has been vigorously conducted since various physical exercise devices are developed. However, although these physical exercise devices effect different areas of the body through different exercise techniques or methods, it is difficult to conduct a multitude of exercises by using only one physical exercise device. Therefore, in order to make it possible to conduct a multitude of exercises by one physical exercise device, the device requires an increased number of components, by which it is complicated in its structure.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem and to provide a physical exercise device using a T-shaped bar, through which a multitude of exercises can be conducted with a simple structure.
In the Korean Utility Model Laid-open Gazette No. 94-24410 (1994. 9. 17), there is described a health/exercise machine in which a footrest which performs a finger-pressure type treatment is arranged above a T-shaped bar and an oscillating plate, performing an oscillating movement, is arranged in front of the T-shaped bar. In this health/exercise machine, while it is possible to conduct exercises by drawing inward the footrest as occasion needs, the exercises conducted over the drawn footrest cannot but be restricted in their number. Also, as a separate arrangement is provided for the oscillating movement, it is no more than an addition to the health/exercise machine. Accordingly, there is little difference in simplicity of structure between such a health/exercise machine and other known physical exercise devices.
Also, in the Korean Utility Model Laid-open Gazette No. 94-27538 (1994. 10. 21), there is disclosed a whole body exercise device in which a footrest is arranged above a T-shaped bar and an oscillating plate, provided for an oscillating movement, is arranged in front of the T-shaped bar. In this device, it is possible to conduct exercises by using the footrest and a belt hanging from the T-shaped bar. However, exercise performed by using the footrest is limited to those exercises effecting only the heel of the foot, and separate arrangements should be added to provide exercises for the neck, arms and waist by using the belt. Therefore, the whole body exercise device is no more than a machine that provides effect to different areas of the body by adding the separate arrangements.